the beginning of jori
by AngelWithAShotgun12
Summary: to tell you the truth im not good at summary but i will try my best ... ok lets do this ... tori is madly in love with jade, How will she react to it, read to find out ? ((this is still stupid i cant do this :P))


Chapter 1 – the beginning of the end

Tori had just entered her school to find Cat next to her locker.

**TORI'S POV**

"Hey Tori, how are you today on this fine morning?" Said Cat while giggling, she looked extra happy today. I wonder why…

"Hey Cat! I'm great. How about you?" I said with a smirk

"Well today is my brothers' birthday, we are going to DisneyLand today and we're going to stay there for two days. I'm excited about that! I would invite you, but you know.. remember what happened last time you were alone with my brother" she said with a small frown.

I got grossed out remembering what he did to me "No it's cool Cat. Thanks for the invite, maybe next time." we talked for a few minutes while I was putting some books back into my locker. I heard some footsteps and I turned around, it was Jade and Beck I greeted them hello. "Hey Tori!" replied Beck. Jade just stood there sipping on her coffee, not giving a single shit about me. I asked how things have been lately; Beck looked down and said "I had a fight with my family yesterday." I was shocked because Beck was not like this, so I asked him what the reason for that fight was. "It's just that Jade is going to move in my R.V, I really liked that idea.. I thought it would be nice to tell my family, because it will be a little weird if my mom just comes in and sees Jade in there in the morning. My parents thought that I wanted Jade to live with me for the sex. which is so not true. I really love her and I don't want to do what my parents did in the past. Which is getting pregnant at an early age." said Beck.

"Well, your parents are harsh for thinking that way about us, and I was really looking forward to sleeping next to your warm body and cuddling up to you." Jade said with a sad expression on her face, "Come here, babe." Beck said before pulling for a hug. "Well, I got to go, I need to give Trina her things." I said before leaving "Ohhh, good luck with this drama, Beck." I shouted before almost proceeding to leave. "Thanks Tori!" shouted Beck back happily. "Don't you have to go to Trina or something Vega?" said Jade angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving now, sheeeeesh." said Tori playfully.

I could tell Beck was lying he probably just wanted to get in Jade's pants but his parent's didn't like the idea of them being together like that. I know it when he's lying, we've been best friends for god knows how long. We even dated once, but it didn't work out as well as I expected. Well, at least he cares about that sexy piece of meat.

God, I can't stop staring at her beautiful eyes, her big boobs, her body, her everything! I hope she didn't see me staring at her. I want to pin her on the wall and kiss her sexy body so bad! But I can't.. she's with Beck, and I don't think she loves me the same way or even wants to look at me. Well the only person that knows I'm bisexual is my sister. Ever since I told her that, we became closer. We told each other everything and she loved me for who I am. That made our bond even stronger.

"Hey,Trina. I just saw Jade, she didn't give a fuck about me again. I'm beginning to question myself, why do I love her?" a tear slid down my cheek.

"First of all don't you use this language on school ground or you will get suspended. And second of all, don't think about it that way. Anyone is a fool if they don't like you, you are an amazing person, Tori." said Trina with a smile and then she hugged me.

"Do you think I will ever have a chance with Jade, Trina?" I asked.

"I don't think so, I know so." answered Trina

"Thanks, Trina. I know I could count on you to cheer me up." I smiled as the bell rang.

"You're always welcome little sis. I got to go, talk to you later I guess, Tor'." sad train as she left

**This is my first chapter ever, so I hope you liked it. I will try to make it longer. But for now, bye! See you later**~

EDITED BY: Jessica Lee and I 3 THANKS BITCH.


End file.
